Ken Yuki
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 00 cm Part II: 00 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 00 kg Part II: 00 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |B |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Sensor Type |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Konohagakure |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Team 4 |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Gaiden: Academy Student Boruto Movie: Genin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |11 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Aiko Yuki (First Cousin) Ainu Hyuga (Grandmother) Haku (First Cousin) [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Haku%27s_Father Haku's Father ](Granduncle) Haku's Mother (Grandaunt) Hibiki Hyuga (Cousin) Kaito Hyūga[1]](Uncle) Katana Yuki (Grandaunt) Kiyomi Yuki (Aunt) Mizu Yuki (Grandmother) Mizuko Yuki (Aunt) Nozomi Haruno (Mother) Raiden Yuki (Father) Reiki Yuki (Grandfather) Ren Yuki (Granduncle) Saki Hyuga (Cousin) Sakura Haruno (Grandaunt) Sarada Uchiha (First Cousin) Sasuke Uchiha (Granduncle) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Water Release Lightning Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Water Clone Technique Water Release: Snake's Mouth Water Release: Tearing Torrent |} Ken Yuki (雪ケン,'' Yuki Ken'') is a shinobi of Konohagakure and is a descendant of Kirigakure's Yuki clan. He is the brother of Hoshi Yuki and son of Raiden and Nozomi Yuki. He is also a member of Team 4. Background Ken is the first born child of Raiden Yuki and Nozomi Haruno. Through Raiden, he is a direct descendant of Kirigakure's Yuki clan. Ken had a normal background, without major sadness or loses. Like his cousins, Saki and Hibiki, he grew up in a normal middle-class family, though he was slightly wealthier than average. He grew up to be very close to his family and classmates and has a strong desire to protect them. Ken's parents always lived in Konoha, and he was spoiled, but disciplined when needed. Raiden and Nozomi did not leave on missions too often and, when they did, those missions did not take long. Because of the fact that Nozomi and Raiden live close to their childhood best friends, Ken and Hoshi became acquainted with many kids, who she would later enter the academy with. Ken was seen with Sumire Kakei and the rest of his (Ken's) family during the day of Naruto Uzumaki's inauguration as Hokage and watched as Saki asked Kiyomi why she was tearing up, to which Kaito chuckled and Hibiki snickered. Personality Ken is a playful, troublesome, and lazy shinobi. He is unwilling to do work and usually tries to skip out on it as much as he can. He dislikes having to do paperwork or written exams and had poor grades in the academy. He almost always causes trouble and is loud, energetic and stuborn. He is very sarcastic and has a laid-back attitude. He is, in many ways, similar to one of his closest friends, Boruto Uzumaki. Ken loves to test the paitence of his squad leader, Amarante, and frequently gets on the nerves of his cousins and female friends, despite truly caring for them. Ken, however, is not without his noble qualities. He shows fierce loyalty to his friends, village, and family. He loves his sister, mother, and father deeply as well as his cousins and aunts and uncles and becomes ruthless against anyone who hurts them physically or mentally, threatens them, or insults them. He only shows a serious side of himself when anyone he cares for is harmed or threatened. He also has a dream to surpass Raiden in combat ability and, as such, frequently asks those who know his weaknesses to help train him, such as Itsuki or Kiyomi. Ken also loves to tease his family and friends, such as teasing Saki on her crush on Inojin, or Hibiki for constantly being teased by Hoshi and Saki. Appearance Ken bears a striking resemblance to his father and paternal granfather. He has dark brown hair, with uneven fringe-style bangs on the right side of his face, and dark green eyes. He also has noticeably sharp eyes. While a toddler, Ken sported a dark red, short-sleeveled T-shirt with white shorts and a rubber band bracelet around his left wrist and ankle. While in the academy, Ken wore a dark-colored, short-sleeved T-shirt under a tan-colored jacket with a zipper and circular designs as well as navy blue pants and black shinobi sandals. Near graduation and as a genin, Ken wears a tan, short-sleeved, high-colored jacket that is un-zipped with circular designs with a dark undershirt. He also wears navy pants and the regular shinobi sandals and a Konohagakure forehead protector around his forehead, both of which are the color black. He also wears a rubber band bracelet around his left wrist and ankle. Category:DRAFT